Evil Comes Through Time
by VampireGirl1824
Summary: three of the most powerful demons of the future comes back through a time portal to change the cause of their own timeline, these demons are the Dark Assassin, the Source of all Evil and the Dark Sources of magic. Will they succeed in their quest to change the past to change the cause of the future and save the ones they love.
1. The sources orders

In the future of darkness and evil, where good has been all but destroyed and banished, the source

of all evil was about to somon his two most trusted demons, the dark twins. he sat on his throne,

in the dark caves of the underworld, lite by the flames of the fire, with the long spikes of rocks around

the edges of the cave, to each side of the throne was two stalls one for each of the trusted two demons,

and at each side of the cave there were cages for the enimes of the source.

"Seer" shouted the king of the underworld, in a frusterated voice, she came to him as soon as she heared

him shout her name, as she knew from experience with the other sources that they have very short patients

spams and can get frusterated very quick.

"You called your majorsty, how may i help you" she answered calmly, surprised that he was smiling and that

his demon army weren't around him as they would normally be, there was a short silence as she looked around

to see if the bats vampires were above,

"Get me Chris and Erin, now and tell them its important, bring the book and the potions" he suddenly said, scaring

her a little as she was not expecting him to say anything for a while, then she bowed and walked away, going to find

the dark assassin and the dark sourcer, she went to the manor first where she found Chris, as soon as he saw her,

there was a poof of dark smoke and he was gone, then she went to the old archery ground, she saw Erin there practicing

her aim.

"Erin, the source demands your presences, immeditley" she said appearing next to Erin, Erin looked around and nodded

firing the last arrow before, flames came over where she was standing and when the flames went down she was gone.

back int he underworld, Chris and Erin were both in the throne cave, looking at the source, knowning what he wanted as today was the day when they planned to do something to change the caurse of the timeline,

"Hello, Wyatt" said Erin bowing to him, although she knew he wouldn't do anything to her if she didn't, he looked up and

smilied then she turned away and walked to the far wall, she held out her right hand and a stick of white chork appeared

in her hand, then she began to draw the triquater on the wall.

"Find the spell, to send us back in time" the source told Chris is a happy mood, he bowed as Erin did and walk off towards

the book stand and flicked its pages untill he came across the spell that sends one back in time.

"Here it is the spell to go back in time and it looks like she has finished drawing the triquater" said Chris standing in front of

the source, then he stood up and walk over to Erin with Chris at his side, together the read the spell and the drawing of the triquatra turned into a portal that goes back to the past.


	2. Demons attack, they come from the future

Back in this time, the charmed ones were fighting evil, in their attic, while also trying to keep the

demons from going after the children and gettinh book of shadows. The demons were throwing fire and

energy balls at the them, and shooting arrows at one of them too.

"Leo" shouted Piper at her husband, then there was a blue-white light and he appeared, woundering

why he had been called down, and why his wife sounded so destressed when she called him.

"Duck" shouted paige as a darklighter shot an poison arrow towards him, as he looked around he seen

it head straight towards him, he ducked down and the arrow got lodged in the wall, then when he got back

up re ran over to Piper, Phoebe and Paige, and hid in the hiding place next to Phoebe, then Piper stood up

and with a flick of her hands the darklighter blew up and to pieces.

"Leo, get to the Wyatt, Chris and Erin" said Phoebe as she could see one of the demons heading towards

the attic door that lead to the bedrooms, where the kids were, then Leo orbed, he went to protect his children

as he knew that was why the demons really came.

Back in the attic, the sisters were still hiding, then suddenly three of the demons were vanquished, unaware to

the sisters a portal had opened and three people came from the future, then the girl of the three that came through

the portal, shot fire from her hand killing another three demons, one of the boys pointed his hand at two demons then

put his hand into a fist and then the demons died, the other of the boys said

"Leave them alone" then he put his hands up in front of him and the demons went flying backwards and were destroyed,

the sisters came out of hiding, only to be surprised that they were surpised by three other demons. the looked on shocked

as the took in what they looked like.

The girl, had a pair of black conbat trousers on with a silver dog chain on her right leg, she had a black tank top on with a

necklace that was a skateboard with a skull and cross bones on it, he eyes were a ruby red colour with lond black, hair. with

silver brades going through it.

The younger one of the boys was wearing a dark coloured trousers on a red t-shirt with a black long sleeved jumper undernieth. his hair was in a pony tail and his eye colour was like a emerald green, he also a what look like a fin back

necklace around his neck.

The older one of he boys, was dressed in all black, with shoulder length hair, a bierd, he like the other boy had a fin back

necklace around his neck, he was also holding on to something, a shinny silver thing, a sword, Excalibur


	3. Their message

As the charmed ones looked at them, woundering who they were, why they helped them, and

what they wanted, they realised that they were demons.

"Who are you, and what do you want" asked Phoebe, expecting an answer like we want to kill

you or your the charmed ones what do you think, the three demons look at each other before

answering

"We're demons, from the future, but we're not here to hurt you, we want your help" said the

future source of all evil, knowning that the charmed ones would never believe him,

"Your from the future" said Piper in disbelief that the demons could come from the future and help

save the most powerful witches of all time, then the charmed ones looked at each other and remembered

what a premonition that Phoebe had the day before and what she had written down, Paige picked up the

paper and asked them what it said.

"It's happening again listen to me, they have returned, take back the future, this is real they will take over

your all in danger, take back the future, we are not the enermy we were sent back to change it, take back

the future, judgement day is coming" said the female demon, know esacily what it said, because she was

the one who said it in Phoebe's premonition.

"Okay, that right to the word, how would you know that" asked Paige confused on how that one demon would

know that,

"She knows that, because she was the one Phoebe saw saying it in her premonition yesterday, as we said we

just want your help" said the other male demon,

"you need our help with what" asked Phoebe, before looking at her sisters and woundering why the demons

had chosen them for help when the could have chosen any other witch or even demons to help them with their

troubles.


	4. Help us

"Stopping Judgement day" said the older boy, looking down at the girl, and then looking at the boy stood ever side of him, then he looked back at Phoebe, Piper and Paige.

"This is probably going to sound like a daft question to you three but what the heck is Judgement Day" asked Piper curious to know what they were on about and what Judgement Day was as it didn't sound like the best thing in the world.

"Its not a daft question, Judgement day, is when the three most powerful forces of good, turn evil and bring on a era of darkness, evil, and vengance" said the girl answering Pipers question. then looking towards the door as she could sense someone coming, then Leo came through the door after he heard the demons tell the charmed ones what Judgement day was.

"So what about the forces of good, wouldn't they be able to stop anything, or the three that went evil" asked Leo, just as curious as to know who the three that go evil are.

"No, a few months after the oldest one went evil, he ordered an attack on the elders and killed all of them, the charmed ones were killed by the Ultimated power, and most of the other types of good magic that was about, were given the choice by the source ever fight back against him and be killed, or accept what was going on and stay alive, most of them, if not all of them, took the option of staying alive"

"So what turned them evil in the first place" asked Phoebe, wanting to know that her two nephews and her niece are safe in the future and if there is a way of stopping the future where these demons come from, the demons looked at each other,

"We don't know all we really know it happens before, Wyatt, Chris and Erin are 4 and 6, it happens just before their birthday, so we count, a year to stopping the future, to save it for all of us" said the source of all evil from the future,

"The only thing we really know about what happened it was someone that Leo trusts, one of the elders" add the girl.

"So will you help us, change the past, to change the future and make a better one for the ones you love" asked the younger one of the boys, then Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo, looked at each other, then looked at the three demons, trying to think weather to help them or not help and hope that they were lying and the future doesn't turn out how they said, they spoke to each other in a group while the future three waited for their answer, after a few minutes, they came back and stood in front of the three and answered their question

"We will help you, for Wyatt, Chris and Erin, and in the memory of Prue as its what she would have done, but if this is a trick and you lied to us then we will vanquish you" said Leo, not really happy that the girls had optied to help the demons.


	5. Their identities reveal at last

As the Future three were looking through all the books except, the book of shadows, a figure of an elder appeared, he was dressed in black, as if he was a headmaster of a school or something, then he looked towards the demons that were standing in the room to his right with a look of concern on his face.

"Why are there three demons in the room why haven't you vanquished them" the man in black asked, as he pointed towards the demoms of the future, but looking at the charmed ones and Leo, all four of them looked at each other, as to say would he already know he seems to know everything else.

"Gideon, we haven't vanquished them, because, they are from the future" said Leo answering the reason as to why they haven't vanquished the demons, but it didn't answer but else, Gideon was about to speak again, when one of the charmed ones beat him to it.

"They are from a future of darkness, vengence and betrayal, they have come back to this time, to stop the three most powerful forces of good going evil, they are here to change the future that they come from, to give good a chance in the future" said Phoebe as she was just trying to work something out.

"Hay, future three, what did you say your names were again, and if you didn't say what they are then what are your name" asked Piper looking at the three demons now standing behind Gideon, all three of them looked at each other,

"We didn't say what our names were and we can only give our demons names, even then they have Angel in them" replied the younger of the two boys.

"Then what are they" a very unpatient Paige asked, as she was looking through the book of shadows, trying to find any idication on what demon could have help, this person that Leo trusted, that would betray him in the upcoming year.

"Errr, that is Angel of Betrayal, because he was the first to be turned and when he did show what he was going to be like he betrayed all of those who was using their magic to protect him" said the girl point towards the sauce of all evil "that is the Angel of Vengence, as he was the one who tried to stop Angel of Betrayal, before he finally turned evil himself" she added as she pointed at the younger one of the boys "And i'm the Angel of Darkness, as i am the darkest and the most dangerous at of the three of us" she added that last thing to inform them, that were the worest three demons of the future.

"Hold it, i know who you three really are" said Phoebe making her sisters look around and Leo with Gideon as well, she smiled as everyone looked at her confused "Piper, Leo, you remember when you went to speak to the Angel of the Parrell Future, that may one day be our future" she said still smiling, Piper and Leo looked at each other still confused at what Phoebe was on about

"Just vagally" replied Piper, looking at Leo and then to Paige, and then finally at Phoebe, all of them had forgotten that Gideon was there, they were more interested as to what Pheobe was going on about

"That Angel told you that Wyatt, Chris and Erin, would be known as the three angels of evil, Vengence, Darkness and Betrayal" replied Phoebe, all of them but Gideon, looked shocked as he was still confused as to what was going on

"Oh my god, your not demons, your Wyatt Chris and Erin, mine and Phoebe's nephews and neice" replied Paige shocked at what they had just discovered, about the demons from the future

"What, how, is this why you came back from the future" asked Piper shocked as this is what would become of her children, Erin and Chris had tear in their eyes, where as Wyatt just looked down, there was a small silence

"We came back, to change the future, so that we could be who we were meant to be, so we can carry on the Halliwell Legacy, as the next charmed ones, and so that we could save you and the rest of our family" said Erin with even more tear streaming down her face.

"Please, help us, we don't wanna lose you again" said Chris, looking down tear dripping from his eyes, then he walked over to Erin, she took hold of him and gave him a hug as both were on the edge of bursting in to tear

"What do you mean, you don't want to lose us again" asked Leo, confused as to what they were on about and just getting his head around the fact that his three children would be evil in the future unless they change it.

"Thats what caused us to go evil in the first place, you were killed by the ultimate power, Wyatt went after the Elders first because they refused to help stop it, and Me and Erin couldn't handle being without are parents, aunts, uncles or our older brother, so we joined him in the evil" replied Chris


	6. Memories Chaninging

As the Charmed ones and the future three worked together to destroy the threats that were possibly the evil that turned them evil, their memories started to change, of demons that they faced before they went evil, of who was working with them, and of cause who was under the command of who.

"Chris, Wyatt are your memories changing, as who was working with us when in the future, who we fought before we were evil, things like that" asked Erin as she vanquished another demon that was coming at her, both Chris and Wyatt looked at each other as to say it's happening to Erin as well, thats got to be a good sign.

"Yeah, mine and Chris's are startimg to change as well, thats got to be a good sign right" said and asked Wyatt looking at Chris then to Erin and then finally at Leo and the charmed ones, not knowing what to think or do.

"If your memories are changing, why isn't your appearence changing" asked Paige, looking straight at future evil Wyatt, then turning around just in time to see a demon fire a energy ball at all of them, without thinking and determind to protect her family and save the future, Erin used the one power that proved who she was, the hallow, the one power that only the gifted person can controll, the one power only the gifted person can stay sane when using it, she fired and energy ball mixed with a fire ball at the demon who was attacking the charmed ones, as soon as it hit the demon, he instantly burst into flames and began to scream in pain before finally going silent as she went up in a poof of fire,

"Thanks, Erin, and know we defintly know its you, as only Erin has the power that you justed used" said Piper looking at her grown up daughter, evil for now and but a beautiful young women, Erin looked at her Parents her were still dead in her time, smiled and turned around, although she hit the darklighter and vanished him, he still shot the arrow, and hit, Paige, Wyatt grabbed hold of Erin and Chris, as he knew what would happen is they tried to help

"We can't help, her when we are like this, we're evil at the moment which means she is likely to die, if we help, even if deep down we are good" whispered Wyatt to his younger siblings, Leo went over to Paige and began to heal where the arrow hit and went straight through, as he healed, future Erin, Chris and Wyatt, covered them by vanquishing some more demons, Erin was also using the hallow to put a force field around her family, where as Chris was second guessing the demons and was always behind them when they appeared and Wyatt was being plain cheeky saying "Hey i'm Wyatt and i will be your vanquisher for this evening"

Then it happened, their memories of their family changed, aunt Pheobe was engaged and expecting her first gran daughter, aunt Paige was married, helping her husband fight crime, but with a little difference, he would fight the normal thug crime where as Paige would fight the demonic crimes. still no change with Piper, she still died when they were 14 and 16, and still part of the reason why they went evil, Leo was alive in their new memories and he raised them as a single parent, never remarried, but Wyatt did kind of blame him for the reason why Piper died.

"Erin" shouted Chris and Wyatt together, knowing that something had happened, but they didn't know what, she was just lying on the floor


	7. Chris Weekended and Wyatt's War Path

Nobody knew what happened to Erin, one minute she was fighting and vanquishing demons and the next the force field she had put up around her family had gone, Chris's powers had been weakened, and both Chris and Wyatt had ran over to her, Paige had been healed and now the charmed ones were doing the same as what Chris, Erin and Wyatt had just been doing for them, Leo went over to try and help his children at the demand of Piper, as soon as he got there, he was horrified at the injury that she had sustained, this injury wasn't by a demon, no demon was powerfull enough to course an injury like this, Erin was lying on the floor, whatever hit her, hit her when she had turned around, and hit her on the back just below the left shoulder blade, and she couldn't sense that person coming, whoever it was, must have been good, as her senses are attunded to evil.

After all of the fighting the demons and vanquishing them, Wyatt and Chris orbed Erin, and Piper to the hospital, they had made up a story, as to what happened just in case the doctors got the police involved, if they did, then it would most likely be Daryl that came as he knew about all of their magical accidents and injuries, when they got to the hospital, a doctor, Pipers doctor came rushing out to help, he got Erin on to a hospital bed and rushed her very quickly inside, he took her to the emergancy sergory room and instantly started to stitch up her wound and bandaging around the area, as the impact of what happened to her had broken her left shoulder blade, he also did a blood tranfusion as she had lost a lot of blood, then he took her to a room, where she could heal, and let her family go and she her,

"Erin, it's Wyatt, I'm so sorry, i failed you, but i will never do so again, i promise you" Wyatt said, while stroking the hair of his younger sister, with tears starting to leaving his eyes, as she lay uncoincious on the hospital bed, after standing there for about five ten minutes just looking at her hoping she would wake up, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear, then he turned around and walked out of the room and out of the hospital before, orbing to an unknown destination,

Back at the hospital, Chris was sitting at Erin's bedside holding her hand, hoping that she would wake up, when Piper came in and stood behind, Chris, she hugged him and gave Erin a kiss on the forehead then went and sat on the sofa thing in the room, she looked at Chris holding his sisters hand and smiled at him, he smiled back, but with tears in his eyes,

"Chris, she's going to be okay" Piper said to her son, knowing that he was worried about Erin, and where Wyatt had gone to, as the last time this happened, was in his time, when Piper was killed, Wyatt went to the underworld and torchured, vanquished and got all the answers that he wanted from practicly anyone he came across, no matter how powerfull they were or what side they were on, which ultimately turned him evil,

"Because she has the love on her family and the protection of the family magic" said Paige as she walked through the door, shortly followed by Phoebe and Leo, Leo looked around the room, seeing only Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Erin, he looked at Chris, who was still holding Erin's hand with tears in his eyes ready to roll down his face, then he plucked up the courage to ask one question

"Where's Wyatt?" Leo asked still looking around the room, everyone looked up and around the room to notice that he wasn't there with them, as they thought he would have been, as after all it was Erin his little sister who was lying in the hospital bed, then everyone had a shock, when the room was all silent, a soft voice spoke something answering the question that Leo had just asked

"He's gone, he came in before any of you arrived and said that he was sorry, that he had failed to protect me and Chris, and that he promises never to do so again, he kissed me on the cheek and then whispered something into my ear, before he left" said the soft voice that shocked everyone else in the room, all turned to face the same way, and when they saw who it was that spoke, they all look on with smiles on their faces and with relief

"Erin, you're awake" said Chris, getting up to hug his twin sister, then he looked at her like the rest of the family that were in the room, all thinking the same and extremely happy that she had finally awakened, then finally some had the guts to ask what it was that he whisper to her before he left,

"So what was it that he whispered to you sweetie" asked Piper concerned as to what Wyatt was up to, Erin looked at everyone in the room at little scared to answer their, question knowning that nobody in the room would like the answer, finally she took as deep breath and said

"REVENGE"


	8. They Start To Change

When Erin was finally released from the hospital, there was still no sign of Wyatt and nobody has heard from him since he whisper the word that worried everyone "Revenge", in the case of Wyatt that could mean anything, that could be going after the younger version in this time or killing any and every demon that he comes across to try and find out who it was that caused the injury to Erin, of course Chris had become extremely protective of Erin, and the Halliwell sisters were doing all they could to try and find out which demon if it was a demon that turns them evil.

Thats when it happened, Chris's hair got shorter, his memories like Erins started to change, that could only mean that some of the evil that turned them the way they were have been vanquished it must have been Wyatt he was the only one in the underworld destroying demons after all he was mad really mad, when Chris orbed his orbs were light blue and white instead of dark blue and black, he was good again, Erin and Wyatt were still evil at the moment but nobady knew for how long,

"Chris, your appearence has just changed, and your orbs are different" said Erin a little confused as to why the change had suddenly happened, Chris looked just as confused and so did the charmed ones and leo, nobody knew what to think, as they had never seen this before,

"I know but i still have all the demonic powers and all the memories of being evil, so i'm not completely good yet, and your still evil, so thats no good ever" replied Chris still not knowning what was going on but was happy that there was finally some change other than the memories, which had changed some more, in the memories they now had, Piper was alive she didn't die when they were teenagers, Pheobe was now married to a normal mortal still hoping that one day her vision of having children would come true, paige was married to some guy who saw the prophece that they were supposed to be together and they were all pretty much living a happy life together, for now they were demon free thats in the future of course, but there was still a problem, Erin and Wyatt were still evil and they had a semi evil Chris in that future too, now all they had to do, to make the future perfect was to have the next charmed ones good, fighting evil, not joining the evil.


End file.
